


尽欢1.2

by SybelRin



Series: 尽欢 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	尽欢1.2

＊爱情本来就有苦有甜，你吃尽了甜头，却想躲避苦头，世界上那有这么好的事情。＊

 

“你既有恩于我，我便无法拒绝。”

蔡徐坤恨极了陈立农这幅逆来顺受云淡风轻的模样，无论是自己深情的告白还是强迫的做爱，都只能换来陈立农轻飘飘的一句“有恩于我”。

 

（1）  
陈立农是信勇大将军家的独子。

大将军当年威风凛凛，战功赫赫，却落得一个“叛国”之罪惨遭凌迟，一纸圣谕“株连下狱”又相当于判处了大将军一家人的死刑。那一年，陈立农八岁。

蔡徐坤是皇帝最宠爱的嫡长子。

当年在押解囚犯的车上看见了一双闪烁着碎钻一般光芒微微下垂的眼睛，便哭着闹着要那个小男孩陪自己玩。那一年，蔡徐坤十岁。

蔡徐坤不缺玩伴。他缺玩具。

陈立农是这样捡回来一条命，可日子仍是不好过。明明伺候人的事应该由女婢承担，从小霸道的小太子偏偏要陈立农伺候自己。

陈立农年纪小，笨手笨脚的总是搞砸事情，蔡徐坤就乐此不疲地欣赏着陈立农手忙脚乱的样子，时不时地颐指气使，强硬地扳过陈立农的小脸蛋嘲笑他想要藏起的泪花。

陈立农每次气得不行，都要抗议：“这明明不是我的工作ne！你就不能自己去洗澡唔！”

蔡徐坤丝毫不掩饰眼中的傲气：“我救了你的命，你就得听我的！”

深深宫墙内，除了七皇子明昊会偷偷塞甜丝丝的桂花糕给奶呼呼的小包子陈立农，其他皇子皇女远没有那么友好。

一日风朗气清，陈立农收拾了蔡徐坤的换洗衣物到河边清洗。看着水中往来翕忽的曳尾游鱼，陈立农不由甜甜地笑了起来，和着流水轻快地浅吟低唱。陈立农小时，常听母亲歌唱，杰出的才能和极高的领悟能力使他几乎一点就通，歌喉不输一代名伶。 

忽而一枚石子掷来，擦过陈立农毫无瑕疵的脸，瞬间渗出丝丝血迹。他一惊，打翻了手中的衣物，惊走了几尾游鱼。   
    
“叛徒的儿子！你别碰那水！”

“脏东西，离这里远一些！” 

“成天就知道跟着大哥！你是跟屁虫吗？”

是三皇子和长公主，龆年而已，也学着人们背后嚼舌根的内容出言不逊。 

陈立农红了眼眶，却只敢低低地行礼。

待两人趾高气昂地走远之后，陈立农落荒而逃，藏在堆放杂物的小角落里抱住了两条胖乎乎的小腿，蜷缩成一团。泪水决堤，小手擦地脸上一道灰一道黑的，也没止住肆虐的泪水。他好想爸爸妈妈，好想家。

可是他的家没了。

惨兮兮地回到太子阁，迎接他的却是蔡徐坤的盛怒。

“我叫你给我做牡丹酿！你又跑到哪里乱疯！”

陈立农眨巴着哭肿的眼睛，怎么使劲也没想起来蔡徐坤什么时候让自己做牡丹酿了，只能不住道歉：“对不起ne……对不起……”

“我不管，你现在去给我做！”

时值盛夏，午时本就闷热不已，在御厨房的烟熏火燎中陈立农已经快被汗水溺毙了，炉火的烟呛得他眼泪直往下流。汗和泪的滋味无差，都是又涩又苦。

花了一个多时辰好不容易做好的河洛牡丹酿，蔡徐坤尝了一口之后用一句“好腻啊”给一语带过，再没碰一下。

委屈。痛苦。思念。仇恨。救命之恩。小小的陈立农心里藏了太多五味陈杂的感情。

仿佛一夜之间长大，后来的陈立农，再也没掉过眼泪，成熟的不像话。

蔡徐坤对他挑三拣四时，他再也不出声反驳；蔡徐坤提出无理取闹的要求时，他只是默默接受。原来那个喜怒哀乐全写在脸上的陈立农，缩进了一个不知名的小宇宙中，留给蔡徐坤的只剩下一种异样的淡漠。连黄明昊都嘟着小嘴说“农农你不要把什么都藏心里好不好”。

蔡徐坤自己也没想明白，为什么自己要一直欺负陈立农，而且乐此不疲的那种。他理所当然地想着自己的有恩论，对陈立农的淡漠猝不及防。

泰安六年酉月，蔡徐坤二十岁生辰。嘉礼行毕，加冠束发。

“今天是我的生辰！你除了‘是殿下’之外就不会说点别的了吗？！”蔡徐坤怒不可遏。

“……对不起殿下。”

“你！去外面跪着！老规矩，三个时辰，水不能洒！”

“是，殿下。”

挨过了三个时辰，直至中宵。陈立农僵硬着胳膊把头顶的玉盏拿下，强撑起麻木的双腿踉跄着起身，蹑手蹑脚地走进堂内。

蔡徐坤还没睡，看向陈立农双眼像鹰隼一样犀利，陈立农不由打了个寒颤。

陈立农闻到房间一股酒气，问道：“殿下……喝酒了？”

蔡徐坤一动不动，不回答，仍旧狠狠地盯着陈立农。突然，他猛得起身，把错愕的陈立农摁在床上。陈立农身体僵硬了一下，以为蔡徐坤要打自己。但他仍旧没有反抗，不安而乖顺地承受着。

他的顺从反而更加激怒了醉意中的蔡徐坤，他冷冷地说：“是不是谁想对你怎样，你都是这样一副低三下四的模样？”

“……你于我有恩，我不能拒绝你。要杀要打都随便你。”蔡徐坤第一次在陈立农眼里看见了陌生。

粗暴地撕开陈立农的青衫，除去碍事的中衣，映入眼帘的是少年清瘦洁白的身躯。整日的劳作换来陈立农一身恰到好处的肌肉，刺激着蔡徐坤的感官，让他感到一阵阵燥热，下身竟慢慢起了反应。刚刚成年的小狼第一次品尝到欲望的醇香。

蔡徐坤正欲有下一步动作，伸手要褪陈立农身上最后一块遮羞布，却被陈立农的长腿不轻不重地踢了一下。陈立农窘迫不安地护着遮在胯间的白布，问道：“你……殿下要干什么？”

蔡徐坤狮子一样的眼眸暗生层云：“现在知道反抗了？”

“不是……”

蔡徐坤解下自己紫金色的腰封，把陈立农的手腕紧紧固定在一起，毫不留情的剥下了陈立农身上最后一层遮羞布。陈立农的双膝仍然有些红，蔡徐坤毫不客气地把他拎起来，让他跪趴在床上，挺翘的屁股毫无遮拦的对着自己。

屋里熏着异域不知名的香，有些燥热。蔡徐坤早早遣退了侍女，屋内静悄悄的，只能听见外面铜壶滴漏的水声和陈立农小心翼翼紧张的呼吸。

蔡徐坤的醉意有些上头，从未经过情事的他无师自通一般掰开陈立农的臀瓣，在没有任何润滑的情况下探入一根手指。

“啊——”突如其来的刺痛让陈立农软了身子，再也没跪住，软在床上。蔡徐坤正在欲火之上，二十岁的年纪他根本不知何物为体贴，强硬地把陈立农捞起，皱着眉头草草地做着扩张。

“给孤跪好！”

“呃啊……”陈立农断断续续的细碎呻吟彻底打破了压抑着蔡徐坤心中巨兽的枷锁，蔡徐坤抽出手指，换上了自己的性器，长驱直入一插到底。

“唔啊啊——”陈立农不可遏制地发出一声凄厉的惨叫，鲜血顺着裂开的穴口汩汩留下，竟起到了润滑的作用。紧致的甬道炽热柔软，夹得蔡徐坤头皮发麻。

陈立农在撕心裂肺的疼痛中几近晕厥，却能真真切切地感受到身体里生龙活虎的巨硕。

蔡徐坤和着鲜血缓缓抽动，有些残忍的想要看看身下隐忍的人儿究竟能忍到什么程度。他顶到一个小小的凸起，好奇地用顶端剐蹭了一下，不料引得陈立农猛烈一颤，强撑跪着的身体再次软软地要倒，蔡徐坤巨大的性器差点滑了出来。

蔡徐坤来了兴致，扣住陈立农窄窄的腰身，再次找到那一点，变着花样顶弄着。陈立农双腿软的没有一丝力气，奇怪的快感夹杂着尚未褪去的痛楚让他神情有些恍惚，洁白干净的玉茎不觉间涨大，甚至有了想要射精的冲动。

“唔……好难受……要出来了哈啊——”

十六岁的少年轻易缴了械，前端颤颤巍巍地射出一股股白浊。由于跪趴的姿势，少年俊俏的脸颊上也沾了不少自己的精液。

蔡徐坤惊奇的发现，陈立农高潮的同时后穴喷涌出一股黏腻的液体，温温热热的，打湿了肠道。不等陈立农缓神，蔡徐坤就更加用力地抽插。

蔡徐坤不满意于只看见陈立农的后脑勺，便把他捞起来翻了个身，欣赏陈立农沾满了白浊的脸颊。陈立农的眼神有点迷离，氤氲着雾气，小嘴被自己咬的殷红似滴血。

蔡徐坤把陈立农的腿压成m型，以不可思议的角度向两面分开，陈立农不由弓起了腰，腰线弯曲成完美的弧度。臀肉之间嫣红的穴口有点微肿，吐露着夹带丝丝血迹的透明黏液。蔡徐坤想让宫中最好的画师画下这绝美的场面，却又觉得自己会取了除自己外所有看见陈立农这幅摸样的人的性命。  
（2）  
蔡徐坤还没有发泄，他邪魅地舔舔下唇，毫不留情地把性器插入陈立农的蜜穴中。

“哈啊……好大……嗯啊……”陈立农发泄了一次，后穴变得更加敏感，蚀骨的快感让他几乎忘记了羞耻，自我放弃一般忘情地发出令人羞赧的呻吟。

蔡徐坤享受着极乐，横冲直撞了半晌才餍足地将精液尽数内射。滚烫的精液冲击着内壁，刺激地陈立农直翻白眼，不住地摇头，微张的小嘴什么声音也发不出来，只发出几声胸腔音，玉茎再次喷射出白浊的精液。

二十岁的年少，有烧不尽的欲望之火。蔡徐坤发泄过了一次的性器以不可思议的速度再次涨大。在反应过来之前，陈立农又被蔡徐坤抱起，他惊呼一声，双臂紧紧环住了蔡徐坤的脖颈。

这个体位让蔡徐坤轻而易举地进入更深，陈立农唯一的支点就是蔡徐坤的性器，所有的重量都压在交合处。

“殿下……太深了……”

蔡徐坤满意于陈立农带着哭腔的抱怨，恍惚间感觉一切都回到了小时候，陈立农奶声奶气地抱怨蔡徐坤什么事都要麻烦自己做一样。

蔡徐坤稍微动了一下，就引得陈立农哼哼唧唧的呻吟，后穴像要融化一般火热。蔡徐坤干脆把软的没有一点力气的陈立农支在墙壁上，狂风骤雨一样抽插。冰冷的粉墙贴着陈立农滚烫的皮肤，他不由收紧了后穴，绞得蔡徐坤差点直接缴了械。

高潮再次席卷陈立农时，他察觉到一丝异样。

“殿下……等、慢一点！好像要……唔啊——”话尚未说完，一股淡黄色液体从陈立农前端泄出，让他一瞬间无地自容。

蔡徐坤也怔了片刻，随即调笑道：“看来很享受啊。”

那一年，陈立农十八岁。

 

蔡徐坤随手摸来一旁散落着的陈立农的遮挡布，胡乱团了一下，塞在陈立农穴口。

“夹好了，不准流出来。”

陈立农体内装满了精液，把小腹撑得鼓鼓的，精液逆流的感觉引得他一阵战栗。

如今的蔡徐坤已经不是太子了，而是一朝天子，但从来没变的是欺负陈立农时的恶趣味。

“早朝不长，你就夹着我的精华好好润一润。”

“……是，陛下。”陈立农默默地起身，括约肌努力加紧后穴的异物。草草穿起自己的衣物，他赶紧给蔡徐坤进行晨起的梳妆。

肚子里全是秽物，陈立农什么东西也吃不下去，只是吞了几口清粥。

陈立农随着上朝的文武百官一起，站在殿中侯朝。肚子传来的刺痛让他眼前一阵阵发黑，几乎站不住，扑通一声向前倾跪在地上。

陈立农的官爵秩禄是蔡徐坤亲封的，可宫中流言遄飞，大家对陈立农与蔡徐坤的关系都心知肚明，表面上对陈立农客客气气，私下里议论他也不过是“禁脔”而已，加之“叛国贼之子”的名号，足以让陈立农被排挤。

一时间，竟没有一个人去扶。

最后是黄明昊不顾劝阻抱起了陈立农，急急忙忙找来了御医。

黄明昊也长大了，他渐渐明白了人们口中对陈立农指指点点之语，也似乎恍然明白了陈立农对他忽如其来的冷淡。

可他还是忍不住担心，担心陈立农会不会受了委屈，因为他对蔡徐坤这个同父异母哥哥的霸道体会颇深。


End file.
